


My Parent's are Dead (but family comes from the heart)

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Crack, Irondad, Midtown High, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Is Sad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark loves attention, i don't know how to tag, school issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: When midtown high holds a event for parents to come in and tell the students about their jobs Peter is beyond devastated and with Flash teasing him that both his parents are dead he's sad. Tony and Pepper know how to fix that though...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 266





	My Parent's are Dead (but family comes from the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up crack! I had a clear idea of where i wanted to go with this fic but now it seems like a mess, still entertaining though. eNjOy?

As students went around handing out the letters Peter felt his throat dry up knowing he might be one of the few not having their parents come to career day. Ugh the word haunted him, on this day lots of parents would come to school and talk to the students about their jobs. Midtown recently started doing it, so the students have a better idea of what they’d want to do in the future.

The logical option would be to ask May to go but he knows she had work that day and can’t miss it for some stupid two-hour long event.

As Flash reached Peter’s table giving out the letters he scoffed, “Who are you going to bring Parker.” Peter just closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and trying not to get angry. “Oh right no one because your parents are DEAD!” He chuckled.

“Flash get lost.” MJ calmly said looking at the sorrow in Peter’s eyes.

“He’s right MJ my parents are dead, and May is busy working.”

After school Peter was getting picked up by Happy to go to the tower and work on his suite with Tony.

“You alright kid? You seem a little down.” Happy asked. _Was it that obvious? Even Happy who never talks to Peter noticed._ The thoughts snapped out of his brain as Happy called for his name., “Peter somethings not right.”

“I’m fine Happy.” Peter pressed the button making a screen go up between the two. _This was unlike him._

Just as he’d dreaded even Tony noticed the moment Peter stepped foot into the lab. Those same words, “You alright kid?”

“Yeah Mister Stark, can we just do the work now?” Tony frowned at that answer he knew something was still wrong.

“Is it that Flash kid bothering you again?”

“Mister Stark- please”

“Is it?”

“Yeah it is, you happy now?”

“No, tell me what he’s doing.” Peter huffed not wanting to answer that question.

“It’s stupid.”

“Can’t be that stupid if it’s bothering you or making you upset.”

“Fine. So basically, my school is holding job day tomorrow morning where everyone’s parents who have jobs come into school and tell us about them so we can have a clearer view of what we might want to do in the future.”

“Can’t your aunt go?”

“She has work that day and can’t come in.” Tony listened as his brain searched for possibilities of what he could do. “Flash just keeps mentioning how I don’t have any parents.” His voice cracked.

“I know what to do.” Tony walked to the door, “Pepper can you come down here for a minute?” He shouted.

“What are you doing Mister Stark?” Peter watched as Pepper entered the room.

“Oh, hi there Peter, what do you need Tony?” Tony smirked.

“What would you say we are doing tomorrow morning?” She pulled out her tablet looking at the planner.

“We have a meeting with” Pepper started but was quickly cut off by Tony.

“Cancel that we’re going to midtown high.”

“Mister Stark you really don’t have to.”

“Shhhh I want to.” Tony looked into Pepper’s confused eyes. “I’ll explain it later.” He whispered.

Today was the day, finally everyone would believe he had the stark internship but not only that they would think Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are his parents. He was nervous and hadn’t even told Ned or MJ about it.

Stepping into the school he couldn’t believe this was actually his life, the CEO of stark industries and freaking iron man are coming to his school. He took a deep breath walking towards the main hall, Ned was standing next to his locker waving his arm at Peter. He approached Ned as his friend rambled about the new Lego that’s out. Suddenly the whole noisy hallway went silent. Peter scanned the room seeing Tony and Pepper walking towards him. Everyone watched in shock including Ned.

“Hey kid.” Tony leaned in for a hug followed by Pepper. Tony was wearing a fancy suite and some of his classic glasses and Pepper was wearing a very professional dress with a black belt. Everyone kept staring, Flash’s mouth was wide open, and MJ smiled seeing his reaction. “Well what are you all staring at?” Tony asked looking at all the shocked faces.

“You’re Tony Stark!” Flash called out. “And you’re here with Pepper Potts!”

“Tony you do realize this is going to be all over the news.” Pepper whispered under her breath. Tony chuckled nodding.

Only a few moments later a teacher entered the hallway. “What is all this chaos about, oh my god you’re Tony Stark! What can I do for you sir?”

“I’m just here for the career thing.” The teacher nodded even though they were screaming on the inside.

“Right… for which student as I need to put you down on the list.”

“For Peter Parker.” Pepper answered.

“Now doesn’t this thing start in 10 minutes?” Tony asked looking at his watch.

“Yes, sir if you and Pepper make you way inside and find some seats, I’ve placed you for the 9:30 slot. Oh, and Peter you go sit with them too.” The teacher escorted the three into the hall.

He wasn’t expecting such a big reaction from his school but maybe he was used to hanging out with Pepper and Tony that it wasn’t _that big of a deal._ He wasn’t one for attention and entering the large main hall where most of his school was even more awkward. Just like before everyone went silent until they got to their seats.

“Guys you can talk y’know.” Tony stated chuckling. The three talked until the principle walked onto the stage and explained how the morning was going to go.

“We are very delighted to have Tony Stark and Pepper Potts here with us and can’t wait to hear about your jobs.” The crowd cheered as Tony soaked in all the attention. Pepper and Peter laughed at how amazed everyone was.

Didn’t take long for It to hit 9:30 and have Pepper and Tony up on the stage. Tony being extremely extra decided to have a whole hologram of how his job works as Pepper narrated. Many jokes were made and once it was over the student awed.

It was 11am and the career day ended with MJ’s mom telling everyone how her life is as a writer. As the principle gave a thank you speech to everyone for coming Pepper nudged Peter by the arm. “How about we ditch this place huh? We can get some food from his diner I know nearby.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah kid I don’t think your aunt would mind and your principle is too star struck to care, our schedule is free all day.” Peter beamed nodding.

As they were walking out the door a few teachers and students asked for pictures. Flash was standing nearby with a frown on his face.

“You alright Flash?” Peter asked approaching him.

“No, go away Parker.”

“Your parents didn’t come did they?” Flash shook his head.

“There on a business trip in Bali all week.”

“Flash?”

“Yeah?” He looked up meeting Peter’s eyes.

“My biological parents may be dead, but I still have family I love, remember that things will get better” To Peter’s surprise Flash smiled.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.” He muttered.

“Come on kid May just told us she was able to leave work early. We’ll pick her up on the way to the diner to get some brunch.” Tony called.

He knows the truth now, his parents may be dead but family comes from the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise. Insta is @fairy.holland go check me out!


End file.
